croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2013
29th – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Teal, 6 Shoveler, Kestrel, 6 Cormorant over, Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 16 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, 2 Redpoll. (JAH) 95 Fieldfare (London Birders - Steven Robinson). * 29th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk. (JB) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Teal, 4 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 4 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, Jackdaw. (JAH) * 27th - Pollards Hill South, SW16: 3 Fieldfare,2 Pied Wags,numerous small parties of Redwing (MJN) * 26th – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 10 Greylag Goose, 2 Shoveler, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, Snipe, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 6 Fieldfare, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 26th - Addington Hills: Woodcock flushed near Oaks Road at 10:30 (John Parish) * 26th - Chepstow Rise: 50+ Redwing (John Parish) * 22nd - South Norwood Lake: (08:45-1015hrs)47 Tufted Duck, 8 Cormorant, 32 Coot, c50 Black-headed Gull(on lake) c300 Black-headed Gull, 8 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 imm Herring Gull,(on playing fields) 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, (09:25hrs) 1m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 22nd – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan mating, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 21 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest. (JAH) * 20th – Riddlesdown: Skylarks, about 50+ Redwings/Fieldfares. 10 Goldfinches, hundreds of jackdaws, blue/great tits and Buzzard heard. (Jack Barnes) * 19th – Sanderstead: Redwings in various places eating berries as I walked round this morning. (JB) * 19th – Pollards Hill South, SW16: 20 Goldfinch coming into roost in local garden Cypressus, 8 Redwing flew in, posed at the top of the trees at the end of the garden then flew off W earlier in morning and 6 more W @ 15.30, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 House Sparrows, 1 Coal Tit, Song Thrush singing @ 06.30 am. (MJN) * 19th – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 8 Shoveler, no Tufted Duck for third consecutive day, Little Egret, Kestrel, Water Rail showing very well again at big reed bed, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, 15 Fieldfare, 19 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting around big reed bed. (JAH) * 18th – South Norwood Country Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, Little Egret, Snipe, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 18th - Buttermere Gardens: 23 Redwings, 8 Fieldfares and 8 Blackbirds eating rowan berries, Song Thrush, 11 Goldfinches. (GF) * 17th - Park Hill, Croydon: 20 goldfinches in a silver birch tree. (David Gough) * 17th - North End, Croydon: A few Pied Wagtails roosting in trees opposite Debenhams. (JB) * 17th – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Teal, 8 Shoveler, male Goosander over west 9.47am (my 100th species for the year!), 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, Kestrel, Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 20+ Fieldfare, Chiffchaff. (JAH) * 16th – South Norwood Country Park: wet & windy, 4 Teal, 2 Little Egret. (JAH) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: 21 Tufted Duck, c60 Coot, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 1 imm Herring Gull, 7 Cormorant, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 2 Jay 2 Jackdaw, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count. 26 Canada Geese including 5261277, 1 Greylag, 59 Mallard, 27 Tufted Ducks, 3 Little Grebes, 65 Coots, 6 Moorhens, 100+ Black-headed Gulls including XN31 (German ringed) and a new immature bird K-U (ringed at Groningen, The Netherlands in November 2013), 4 immature & 1 adult Herring Gulls on pond and dozens flying over, 5 Fieldfares, Long-tailed Tits. (JB) * 15th - Wandle Park: (WeBS count) 33 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Common Gull on pond, dozens of Herring Gulls over, 8 Mallard, 2 Pied Wagtails, 11 Redwings, Fieldfare heard, Song Thrush singing, Great Spotted Woodpecker. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: (08:45-10:15hrs) 42 Tufted Duck, c60 Coot, c150 Black-headed Gull, 15 Cormorant, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2singing Song Thrush,3 Dunnock, 4 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Long-tailed Tit, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 13th - Buttermere Gdns: (18.30) Tawny Owl calling. (GF) * 12th – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 14 Greylag Goose, 8 Shoveler, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 11 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 20 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (JAH) * 12th – Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Sparrowhawk over dispersing 25+ Redwings from berries in garden. Also 5+ Blackbirds (two males with dark beaks), 2 Common Gulls. (JB) * 12th - South Croydon Rec: 1 Stock Dove, 1 Mistle Thrush, 50+ Starlings. (JB) * 12th – Purley Beeches: 4 singing Song Thrushes, 10+ Redwings, Nuthatch. (JB) * 11th - Farthing Downs: (14:50 - 15:40) 1 Brambling flew over, 8 Linnets, Goldfinches, 4+ singing Song Thrushes, Fieldfares, Redwings, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker. (JB) * 10th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (3pm): 3 Cormorant over E, Grey Heron (increasingly rare in these parts) over NE (mobbed by Crow), singing Song Thrush (GH) * 10th - Riddlesdown: 4 Bullfinches in scrub-patch above quarry next to track. (GF) * 9th – South Norwood Country Park: 6 poss. 8 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff (JAH) * 8th – South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 6 Teal, 15 Shoveler, Cormorant, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Water Rail, 155 Black-headed Gull, 9 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 18 Herring Gull (16 imm. 2 ad), Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Grey Wagtail, 22 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, Goldcrest, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (09:00-1000hrs) 32 Tufted Duck, 60 + Coot, 1 Great Crested Grebe, c130 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 imm Herring Gull, 12 Cormorant, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Coal Tit, c10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Goldcrest, Chaffinch, (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Teal, Little Egret, 2 Goldcrest (JAH) * 6th - Buttermere Gardens: Last few days 1 Fieldfare aggressively defending rowan berries from Blackbirds. (G Flinn) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (09:00-10:00hrs) 27 Tufted Duck, 5m 6f Shoveler, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 6th - Riddlesdown: 2 Peregrines, 1 Meadow Pipit, 100+ Jackdaws, 4 Bullfinches, 1 Linnet, 15+ Blackbirds, 3 Redwings, 2 Fieldfares. (JB) * 6th - Sanderstead: 1 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush (JB) * 5th - South Norwood CP: 3 Wigeon, Little Egret (JAH) * 5th – New Addington: Best birds were over the boundary in Bromley in the fields behind the Vulcan Way Industrial Estate with a Buzzard, 40+ Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings and a Stock Dove. (JB) * 5th – Sanderstead Plantation: Surprised to see that most of the larches have been cut down because they were unsafe, now have to see how well the new ones grow. Still had a flock of about 30 Goldfinches, also 20+ Redwings and 15+ Blackbirds (a good count for this site). (JB) * 4th - Ballater Road, South Croydon: Tawny Owl calling, 5.45pm. (AJP) * 4th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (pm): pair Jackdaw over S, plus singing Song Thrush along rly embankment (GH) * 4th - Croham Hurst: Found a freshly killed Woodpigeon, sat nearby and sure enough a m Sparrowhawk returned to the kill. 80+ Redwings, 12 Fieldfare, Treecreeper. (Jack Barnes) * 4th - Sanderstead: c20 Fieldfares west, 6 Redwings west, 45+ Black-headed Gulls, 40+ Starlings, 3 Canada Geese on pond. Female Sparrowhawk over Plantation. (JB) * 3rd - Croham Hurst: 4 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 15+ Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 2 Treecreeper, Robin, Sparrowhawk, 16 Long-tailed Tits, 10+ Great/Coal/Blue tits (J. Barnes) * 3rd - East Croydon: No chance of Pied Wagtails roosting at the bus station as the trees have been severely 'pollarded'. If anyone sees Pied Wagtails roosting anywhere in Croydon, please let me know. (John Birkett) * 3rd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, Pied Wagtail, 10 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake (14.45 - 15.45): c25 Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, pair Great Crested Grebe, c45 Coot, c75 Black-headed Gull, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, pair Goldcrest, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Song Thrush (singing), 6 Pied Wagtail (GH) * 2nd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 13 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 7 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 29 Blackbird, 16 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, Coal Tit. (JAH) * 1st – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 9 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, 2 Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Collared Dove, 13 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest. (JAH) * 1st - Sanderstead: A walk to the shops gave me five species of thrush with good numbers of Blackbirds all over, Redwings and Fieldfares around the Plantation on the way up and a Song Thrush singing on the way back plus a Mistle Thrush at The Gruffy. (JB)